iMake an insane bet
by Ashlee Seddie
Summary: Sam and Freddie make a bet that Freddie has to be a bad boy for a week and Sam has to be a girly girl for a week. Loser has to announce their lose on iCarly!Will this change how they look at each other...forever? Seddie! NEW ALTERNATE ENDING!
1. They Make The Bet

_Carly's POV_

I sat there, listening to them fight, again. They were so immature sometimes. I couldn't stand it, but I was used to it. They had the weirdest relationship ever. They were enemies. They were friends. They were… possibly something more? I never knew, but I figured there was something going on there… they just didn't know it. I was snapped out of my thoughts by their name calling.

"Dork!"

"Demon!"

'Dweeb!"

"Devil!"

See what I deal with? They're impossible to talk to, because they NEVER STOP FIGHTING!

Freddie and Sam were leaning over me on the couch, yelling at each other. Little did they know that they were only inches from each other's faces….

As they continued screaming insults that began with the letter D I could feel my temper rise, if you could call it that. It was my breaking point and they always brought me to it. Darn them.

'KNOCK IT OFF!" I yelled. They both froze and looked at me. 'But…' they started to say. 'No Buts!' I yelled. Sam turned back to Freddie. She had a determined look on her face. 'Admit it Fredweina, you couldn't go a day without being a dork, let alone a whole week!' she said. I thought about this.

"Is that a bet?" he asked challenging her. Bad idea. Sam answered differently than I expected. 'Not exactly,' she said leaning up. A devilish grin spread across her lips. Oh god. 'I bet you that you couldn't last a week being a bad boy,' she said, happy she had come up with it.

Freddie didn't think it through.

"Okay, but you have to change too," he said. I was interested now. Could he really think of something as good as Sam had?

"You have to be a girly girl for one week," he said smirking. Sam's mouth dropped open at the same time as mine did. Sam girly? For a day maybe, but a week?

"Define girly girl," she said.

"You have to wear skirts and light pink, you have to look and act proper. You giggle. You flirt, you have manners, you act civilized, and you can't smart off to teachers, skip class, or fall asleep in it," he said.

"I take that bet!" Sam said.

'But… you have to skip classes, wear black, look cool, act cool, smart off to teachers, act-carefree, flirt with girls and…. Dude get rid of the bacterial underpants,' she said smiling.

"I take that bet!" he said.

'First one to cave loses,' Sam said. "And the loser has to go on iCarly and tell everyone how they lost and when they lost," Freddie added. 'Perfect!' Sam said clearly happy. 'It starts tomorrow morning,' she added. Sam spit in her hand and motioned for Freddie to do the same. He gave her a disgusted look and did the same. They shook hands and I watched the whole thing silently. This was definitely going to be interesting.

**Review. Remember it's for the children. **** Ashlynn out. **


	2. Seeing Sam

_Freddie's POV_

As soon as I got to my apartment that day I regretted the bet. I had just got back from shopping with Carly. I had bought what Carly considered 'bad boy' clothes. My mom was going to kill me.

Sam had decided not to tag along. She said she had some business to attend to and had left. I just shrugged it off.

The next day was Monday which was the beginning of the bet. Oh boy. I got dressed in dark blue jeans, a black tank top, a black leather jacket, and black boots. My hair was messy and I didn't look like a dork-a-holic as Sam called me. I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder.

'Bye mom!' I yelled. I would be late, typical bad boy move. 'Freddie, you should have been gone- My mother's voice was cut off by the slamming of the door. I knew Carly was already gone. I walked to school. When I got to school the hallways were already empty. I had Ms. Briggs. Oh joy.

I opened the door without a knock. The classes head's turned. A couple of gasps were heard as the class stared wide-eyed. 'Mr. Benson?' Ms. Briggs asked perplexed. 'What's it to you?' I asked sitting down. 'That's detention, Mr. Benson,' she said. I tried not to shiver at the word 'detention'. 'Kay, Teach,' I said, propping my feet up on my desk. I as actually pretty good at this; maybe I could do this…

I didn't really pay attention in class; I smarted off to Ms. Briggs twice and got five dirty looks. My classmates were shocked by my behavior.

When the bell finally rang I got my book and went to Carly's locker. As I was walking down the hall I saw people whispering. A group of highly attractive girls were whispering and pointing. I tried to stay cool. I winked at them and they all giggled and kept whispering. This I liked.

I finally came to Carly's locker where she was putting in books. 'Hey Carly,' I said. She turned to see me and her eyes about bulged out of her head. This I also liked. 'Wow,' she said looking me over. I smiled slightly. She looked down and smiled, her cheeks turning red.

I couldn't wait for Sam to see me. I hoped she did exactly what Carly did. Wait where'd that come from? 'Where's Sam?' I asked. Carly pointed toward the end of the hall. I saw a seemingly tall, slender blonde girl coming down the hall. The girl's blonde hair looked straightened and her hair bounced as she walked. She wore a pink long sleeved shirt that was very frilly. She also wore a white mini skirt and white high heels that clicked as she walked. Long, sparkly, pink, heart-shaped, earrings dangled as she walked. A heart –shaped ring was on her left hand. She had on a sparkly bracelet on it also. Her nails were light pink and perfectly manicured. A light pink purse with white sequins on it was slung over her shoulder in a lady-like manner. She smiled as she walked down the hall.

I realized it was Sam.  
Girls gaped and Boys whistled as she walked down the hall, causing her cheeks to get red. The soft clicking of her heels echoed as she walked down the hall. She waved to us and Carly waved back, a look of satisfaction on her face.

'Hi Carly, Hey Freddie,' she said as she approached us, books in her hand. I didn't know what shocked me more. How she looked or that she called me Freddie. She stopped in her tracks, her mouth popping open. She looked me over as I did the same to her. She wore a touch of blush, some mascara, pink eye shadow and eyeliner, and light pink lipstick. She closed her mouth and smiled warmly at me. 'You look handsome today Freddie,' she said. I felt my mouth open even wider. She turned to Carly. 'Some of the girls said we had a pop quiz in Mr. Howard's class today, you should prepare during study hall,' she said. Cary nodded. Sam turned her attention back to me. I suddenly felt her hand on my chin. She was pushing my mouth closed. Her hand was so... soft. A felt an electric shock run through my chin as she touched it. 'It's not polite to gape,' she said with slight satisfaction on her face. 'Pssh like I care,' I answered quickly. She smiled and turned toward her locker. She opened it up and got another book out, depositing the other.

The bell suddenly rang. She turned to me. 'Bye Freddie,' she said. Carly and Sam then headed off to their next class.

I went to my locker and got my books. I headed off to my next class.

At lunch that day I sat down with Carly. 'Hey Freddie,' Carly said greeting me. 'sup Carls,' I said sitting down. 'Where's Sam?' I asked for the second time that day. Carly pointed to Sam who was getting a salad.

'Wow she's good at this,' I said. 'Carly smiled. 'She's not the only one, Freddie,' she said. I suddenly remembered I was a bad boy.

I kept my eyes on Sam as she walked over. 'Hi guys,' she said sitting down next to Carly. 'Hey Samantha,' I said. I wanted to beat her so badly. She looked at me, her eyes flashing.

'Hello, Fredward,' she said back. I narrowed my eyes at her. She simply smiled. She sat her purse down. Sam got up. 'Forgot the napkins,' she said heading back up to the line.

On her way back I saw a boy go up to her. His name was Jeremy. He was in my science class. They talked and I saw Sam giggle a time or two. He gave her a slip of paper and she smiled, then they departed and she headed back to the table.

'What was that about?' I asked. She raised an eyebrow. 'If you must know, Jeremy gave me his number,' she said smiling. Carly squealed. 'Why do you want to know?' Sam asked her eyebrow still in the air. She was so polite, yet so… annoying.

'I don't, 'I answered simply. 'Freddie are you jealous?' she asked. 'No, can't a guy ask a question?' I asked. Suddenly a look crossed her face. A clever smile formed on her face. She started delicately eating her salad and I ate my burger. I glared at her, but soon got lost in my thoughts.


	3. The project

**Thanks for the reviews! –Ashlynn**

_Freddie's POV_

The bell rang and Sam and I headed off to class, both of us getting weird looks as we walked down the hall. We had this period together. It was history. It wouldn't be so bad if Ms. Ackerman was the teacher. Oh well.

I noticed when Sam and I were walking together that an overpowering aroma filled the air. It was like strawberries and lilies. It was odd… but good in a way.

We finally got to class and took our seats. Ms. Ackerman did her lesson, although I didn't really pay attention. I glanced over at Sam many times and she was always facing the front, paying attention. It was weird to see Sam act as though she were a good student.

Towards the end of class Ms. Ackerman announced that we would be doing a project with a partner. We all cheered. Then she added that she would be picking them. We groaned.

She walked down the aisles calling out names for partners. 'Wendy and Shane, Jeremy and Kate, Gibby and Sarah, Freddie and…' she drifted off.

Usually I would have squirmed when she looked at me, but today I was a bad boy so I just looked up at her lazily. A very bored expression was on my face. She looked over at Sam. Sam looked at her back with a fake, but warm smile on her face.

'Freddie and Sam,' she said.

We had to do a project on a war. It could be any war; Ms. Ackerman said she didn't want to listen to the same thing repeatedly. We all nodded, keeping our thoughts in our heads. Well, I rolled my eyes which got a dirty look from Ms. Ackerman, but other than that I didn't say anything.

Soon after that the bell rang. The class grabbed their books and headed out the door. I was halfway down the hall when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, not because I was scared but that when the hand touched me it felt like someone had zapped me. It was odd, mostly because I liked the feeling. I turned around to see Sam.

'Hello, Freddie,' she said. 'Sup,' I said looking off into the distance, trying to look like a bad boy. 'Where do you want to do the project at?' she asked. I was taken aback from the question; I didn't think Sam was going to do it.

'Uh I don't know,' I said. She sighed. 'My place is no good; maybe Carly will let us do it in the studio,'

I had to admit that was a good idea. This was all so strange. To be honest, Sam and work didn't fit well in the same sentence. I guessed this was all because of the girly girl thing she had going. I knew I'd probably end up doing most of the work, I knew Sam had slept through most of History this year.

We decided on that and departed.

At the end of the day I decided I'd skip detention. I headed to Carly's apartment. I was surprised to see that they weren't there yet. I decided I'd go up to the iCarly studio and do some work.

I headed upstairs, but stopped when I heard voiced drifting out of the studio. I craned my neck to hear.

'…Carly I can't take it, these girly clothes are awful, I smell way too nice, and I have to be nice to Fredweird,' Sam's complaint's echoed in my ears. I guess she wasn't going to act like a girly girl in front of Carly. 'But Sam it hasn't even been one day!' Carly said. 'I have to make him act dorky! I need ideas!'

Sam's voice came out shrill as of she were panicking. I choked back laughter. I knew it was all an act.

'Well you need to make him act dorky, so do something that will make him look nerdy, make him do some tech thing and catch it on video,' she said. 'I will be the person, who referees the bet, so I will tell you who wins,' she said smiling. 'If I see you act un-girly, like beating someone up or see him act dorky or either of you catch the other on video then they lose the bet, Carly said as though it were that simple. Sam grinned.

Just then I heard the door slam from down stairs. I figured it was Spencer. They both became quiet so I waited a minute and then went into the studio. 'Sup girls,' I said. Carly giggled and Sam smiled her devilish grin. I smiled too because I knew what was coming. Sam was going to try to get me to be a dork no matter the cost. So I was going to kick it up a notch.

After going over some iCarly bits Carly went down stairs. It was around seven now. Sam and I were left alone, she acted as bit as girly as she had earlier only now I knew it was killing her on the inside.

'Okay what war do you want to do?' she asked me. We were both on the beanbags with our books on our laps. 'I don't know,' I said avoiding eye contact. She sighed. I knew she didn't like that answer. 'Okay then how about the civil war?' she asked. 'Whatever,' I said. I saw her face turn a rosy shade of red; I figured it was from anger.

She counted to ten under her breath and then smiled. 'Okay we need to find somewhere to start,' she said looking thoughtfully into space. I rolled my eyes. She didn't seem to notice. Then she snapped her fingers. We'll start off with the date which was April 12, 1861…' she started. The next thing I knew she was spitting out facts like she was the book. When the heck did she get smart? I actually listened and when she was done, we already had the beginning of the report. She started writing down the beginning and I watched her in amazement. Sam Puckett was not only pretty but was brilliantly smart.

Wait, where did the pretty comment come from?

After she had written down the first chapter her phone rang. She quickly took it out of her purse. 'I'll back in a second,' she said before going out in the hall. She had left in such a hurry her purse had fallen over, revealing several slips of paper. I picked it up and looked at them. They all had numbers on them. I suddenly felt my face get red with anger. Why was I angry? Sam was just getting a lots of dates… that's all. Why did I even care?

I quickly put her purse down when I saw her coming. 'Sorry about that,' she said plopping down on the beanbag beside me. 'Okay now where were we?'


	4. I try to come up with a plan

_Freddie's POV_

Sam's phone rang five times through our session, more boys asking her on dates. It made me mad. I am not jealous it's just annoying, that's all. Sam broke out of her girly girl act for a second when I ticked her off. Maybe I will win.

_Sam: 'Okay so then they got a new President…Freddie will you hand me that pen?'_

_Me: 'Whatever,'_

_Sam looked up from where she was, her eyes flashing. 'Is that all you can say? A simple yes would have been fine!' she snapped. _

I realized this could be my chance.

'_Whatever,' I said. _

_She grabbed me by my shirt collar, pulling me only inches away from her face. Then her face softened. She let me go and sat back on the beanbag. I smiled, maybe I could break her. _

'_Will you please hand me the pen?' she asked her voice exasperated._

'_Whatever,' I said._

_She sighed._

End of flash back.

Now I was in my apartment. I was trying to get to sleep, but I couldn't. so now I was coming up with a plan to get her to do something so tomboyish that Carly would have to declare me the winner.

I fell asleep before I could.

_Sam's POV_

Wow that was a close one. I'm glad I controlled myself. I couldn't help it, that dweeb was just so… UGH! I'm starting to regret this bet. I couldn't turn back now. I had a date with Pete tomorrow. I didn't really want to go on it. I might as well, I don't have anything else to do, plus I can avoid Fredweina.

I had gotten A LOT of numbers today. I wasn't thinking about them though. I was trying to come up with a plan. There had to be a way to get that nub to blush or something! I racked my brain. He had seemed pretty steamed when I got all those calls.

I fell asleep before I could come up with one.

**Thanks for the comments, I love getting them. Do you have any ideas on what should happen next? Any constructive criticism? Any compliments, comments? You do? Great! Just click that little button. -Ashlynn**


	5. My Plan

**Okay another chapter!**

Nothing really happened the next day, except Sam getting a lot more numbers and her looking hot. Crap! I've got to stop doing that. It's just the clothes Benson, it's just the clothes.

I keep looking for Sam's weaknesses. I have only found one: she doesn't like it when I act like I don't care. I've been doing that every chance I get, yet she seems unaffected. She just shoots me a fake smile and changes the subject. It bugs me so much.

Today we had iCarly and we announced our bet.

_Carly: As many of you can see Sam is not… Sam right now. You see her and Freddie are having a bet, and Sam has to be girly for a week. Freddie has to be a bad boy for a week. Sam smiled her fake smile._

'_Yeah, come out here Freddie,' she said. 'Whatever,' I said. She glared at me for a second and I set the camera on audio pilot. _

_I slowly moved beside Sam. She was still smiling. Sam had the remote in her hand. She pressed one and the laughter sounded. I rolled my eyes. 'You can post who you think will win on the poll, along with comments,' Carly said with a smile. 'Is there anything you guys have to say before we say goodbye?' Carly asked us. I shrugged. Sam smiled. I rolled my eyes and she shot a glare my way. Carly looked awkwardly into the camera._

'_I guess not, sorry you guys, they have to stay in character,' Carly apologized into the camera. I went back to the camera and shut it off. Without me being my usual self and Sam not being herself it hadn't been as funny._

Today was Wednesday; maybe I could finally come up with a plan to get Sam to lose.

I sat down at the cafeteria table. Carly looked me over, she was totally checking me out. I smirked and a blush crept onto her face. Sam came over sitting next to me. She sat down with a happy sigh. I knew why. She had gotten another number to come. She had another to add to her collection.

She and Carly started chatting about the guy who had given her his number. I soon became fed up and went to go get some chips. I didn't want to listen to their conversation. On the way back from getting the chips a girl known as Amanda bumped into me. We suddenly started flirting and she gave me her number. I gladly took it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam and Carly looking at me. As soon as I started to come over Sam turned around, her hair flying. It was too late; I had seen the look on her face.

She had an angry expression and her mouth was curled up in a mad frown. That's when the plan hit me. I was going to get as many numbers as possible, making Sam mad. she'd get fed up and do something to me, or one of the girls. It was perfect. I'd win and I'd make Sam jealous… wait; make Sam jealous, why did I want to make her jealous?

I shook it off and went back to my seat, where Carly stared at me madly and Sam wouldn't look at me. It was extremely quiet.

I was happy, I had come up with a good plan, I could only hope Sam didn't make me look like a dork before she broke through her girly exterior.

**Sorry it's so short, Please review! Also check out my story iCompare Kisses and I get sucked into a book!**


	6. I try out my plan

**Thanks for the reviews! I love updating this story. Review! **

_Freddie's POV_

The next day Sam and I were supposed to study. I ended up having a date. Originally I would have called to cancel, or turned the girl down, but because I was a bad boy I just stood her up. I knew that must have made her furious, which was my goal.

I had to get her so mad, that she hurt me. I had already gotten fifteen numbers and gone on five dates. Carly checked me out, which I loved and Sam glared then plastered on a fake smile that didn't reach her eyes.

It was Friday now; I had to go three more day's (including today) to go. I sat with the girls at lunch. Carly was already sitting down when I got there. She was wearing black jeans and a bright red hooded jacket. I noticed she had makeup on, which made me smirk.

I sat down and Carly looked up at me. She had a slightly scared look on her face. 'What is it?' I asked in a bored tone. I was actually interested in what had made Carly whiter than usual.

'Sam's… upset,' she said. I smirked. 'You could have showed up yesterday,' Carly said. Was she trying to make me guilty? If she was, it wasn't working. 'I could have, but then I would have had to see Sam,' I said. Carly scowled at me for a moment. Then she gave me an expression. 'This bet is going way too far,' she said. 'Was she _that_ mad? Because if she was then she'll probably lose,' I said. Carly gave me the same blank expression.

"No, she just did her fake smile and wrote the middle of it, She said you probably had some girls to charm or something,' Carly said. "How do you know it was her fake smile?' I asked. 'It didn't reach her eyes,' Carly answered simply.

I smirked once again. "I hope that's the worst thing you do, because if it isn't you'll push Sam over the edge," Carly said seriously.

"Sam's too strong to be driven over the edge," I answered. "She's not as strong as she seems, watch you can tell exactly how she's feeling if you look into her eyes," she said. Just then the cafeteria door opened. Sam stepped in. She wore a short sleeve purple shirt and a black mini skirt. Her black high heels clinked as she walked and her hair was pulled back by a thick black headband. She may not have been wearing pink, but she was still girly.

Well girly wouldn't be the right word; hot would be more like it. CRAP! I did it again. I have to keep reminding myself it's just the clothes. She was still in girly mode though, I could tell. She just wasn't wearing pink.

She walked over to us and down. I noticed she had a sack lunch. "Hey guys," she said sitting to down next to Carly.

She fake smiled. I looked at her eyes and I saw them flash when they locked on mine. I smirked.

"Have fun yesterday, Freddie?" she asked, her voice dripping with a sugary sweet tone. "Yes, I did actually," I said. Her eyes narrowed. "May I ask where you were?" she asked. "I was on a date with Amanda, and then I went on a date with Kelsey…" I said. She cut me off. "I get the point," she said. I smirked at her eyes. She was very 'upset' as Carly put it.

Carly looked back and forth from me to her. Her eyes were worried and her mouth was curled up as she watched to see what would happen.

"I really would appreciate if you showed up to our study session's," she said. "Whatever, I don't really care what some babe wants me to do," I said. I knew that calling her a babe would set her off.

She closed her eyes as if deciding what to do. When she opened them I felt a smirk pop onto my face. Fire burned in her blue eyes. Her mouth curled up in an angry scowl. Her eyes were narrow. This was good.

"Do not call me babe," she said in a menacing voice. All I had to do was say one more comment and she'd snap. "What are you going to do about it, babe?" I asked. She got up; I thought she was going to strangle me. She turned around and walked away.

I smirked.

Carly glared at me. "I thought she was going to kill you," she said. "She wanted to, but she doesn't want to lose," I said. "If you act like a jerk like that again then she will and I'll visit you in the hospital," Carly said.

"Do me favors though, don't make her do all the work, study with her tonight," She said. "But its Friday-" I started to say. She cut me off. "Please Freddie, if you do get her to lose then fine, but once she does, don't do anything else," she said. "Fine, I'll have a study session with the girly girl," I said.

Carly smiled and the bell rang.

After school Carly and Sam where at their lockers, I saw Sam standing perfectly still talking to Carly. I walked up behind her. "Hello Samantha," I said. She whirled around. "Oh, Hi Freddie," she said, not fake smiling. She gave me a blank stare. 'I don't have a date tonight," I said. She gave me the same blank stare. "Would you like to finish the project?" she asked. "Whatever,"

She stared at me for a moment, and then turned around to Carly. "Carly can we-" she started to ask. 'Yes," Carly said.

"I'll be there at six," she said turning back to me. I nodded. The bell rang for dismissal and Carly and I walked home.

I showed up at Carly's apartment around six thirty. "Wow Carly you look good tonight," I said. She blushed and let me in. I love being a bad boy.

I headed upstairs. I opened the door to see that Sam was sitting on one of the beanbags, reading the history text book. I shut the door and she looked up. She fake-smiled. "Hi Freddie," she said. "Sup Samantha," I said. Her eyes narrowed and she looked down, reading. I sat down on the beanbag.

She asked me what we should put down and I shrugged. She finally gave up and just did it by herself, I watched her as I tried to find how to break her.

I suddenly heard a ring tone go off.

Sam dug in her purse for her phone. She smiled when she saw the caller I.D.

She got up, opening the phone. "Oh hi Jeremy!" She said. I felt a frown form on my face.

Sam saw it too, and I quickly looked away. Why did that idiot have to ruin our study date? Wait, study date? We are just finishing a project. It's not a study whatever it's called. I glanced at Sam's expression. Her mouth was curled up in an evil smile. That was not good.

She went hung up a second later with a sweet, see yah later. She put her phone in her purse.

"Sorry about that, these boys will just not leave me alone," she said. I felt the anger swell in my chest.

"They have been calling me non –stop ever since Monday, I've already been on like fifteen dates this week!" she said. The anger grew bigger. "I mean you don't know HOW many calls I got yesterday, I got so bored that I agreed to one of them. I went on it at four thirty, it was pretty early, so we just went to the park," she said. I felt the anger grow. " It was probably the best date I had all week," she said. The anger grew so much I could feel it going from my chest to my throat. "They were all really nice, and most of them were _really_ good kissers," she said. I got up. The anger was too much.

I had no idea why I was angry. I mean those jerks just called Sam and took her on dates and…kissed her. They kissed Sam. They kissed _my _Sam.

The only logical part of me was screaming questions at me. She's not your Sam! Why do you care? Why are you so angry? Why? Why? Why?

I stood up. "You actually let them kiss you?" I asked. She smirked. "Well yeah, why wouldn't I? " I felt the anger rise. I wanted to punch out every guy that had taken her on a date this week. I wanted to punch out every guy who had given her their number. I wanted to punch out any guy who looked at her funny. Why? My brain didn't know.

"You know the thing is I felt absolutely nothing. I mean they weren't special or anything, but I got to say my first kiss was something ," she said.

I suddenly felt a wave of shock hit me. What was she saying? Was she saying she _liked_ our first kiss? Was she saying… She walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. I felt my face flush crimson which made her smile.

No she had to be messing with me. She wanted me to say something dorky and make me lose. That _had_ to be it. I had to do something to make me look like a bad boy. What could I do to make her hit me? I grabbed her by the wrist which made her turn around in surprise.

I suddenly did something without thinking. I pulled her close to me and kissed her. I figured this was a bad boy move, or at least I hoped so. I'd say something smooth afterward or something. I was surprised to feel her lips move with mine. They were so smooth, so warm, so… perfect. I smelled the aroma of her blonde hair. I saw fireworks. Dear lord let that be in my head… I suddenly pulled away from her. No need to give her the wrong idea.

I expected her to hit me. She looked at me in shock. "I thought I might humor you," I said. Then I turned around and walked out.


	7. The fight

. **I'm so sorry, today is actually Friday yesterday was Thursday, I got my days mixed up. I just had to do it this way, sorry again. **

_Freddie's POV_

The next day I sat with the girls at lunch. Carly as usual was already there. Sam was nowhere to be seen. I had to admit what she did yesterday was low. She had tried to make me jealous. For a moment I thought she actually liked me, but I knew she wanted me to do something dorky.

I had kissed her back and felt the fireworks. Wait, no I didn't they were in my head. I knew it.

I finally got up the courage to ask Carly what Sam had done yesterday after our study date, UGH I mean session. "So how was Sam after our little study session?" I asked. Carly looked up at me. "She acted…weird. After you left I went to see what was up and she was just doing the project. I asked her what had happened and she just said it wasn't important. Freddie, what did you do?"

I smirked. Nothing had happened, yeah right. She had tried to play me, and I had counteracted it. I still couldn't believe I thought she liked me for a second. The idea was ridiculous.

Just then Sam walked in. She was wearing a blue dress that came down to her knees. It wasn't frilly, but it did have a girlish flare to it. She had on blue beaded earrings and a blue beaded bracelet. A blue headband pulled her curly blonde hair back. She wore moccasin boots that went up to her knees also. She looked really good.

I had never seen Sam in a dress before, so I kind of… stared. Don't judge me! I don't like her, it was just something I didn't see everyday!

She made her way over to us with an un-fake smile. It was an actual smile because it reached her eyes. Her deep, water-like, beautiful… OH COME ON! I do not like Sam. I do not like Sam. I do not like…

Suddenly Jeremy stopped Sam. I saw him attempt to flirt. My blood boiled.

I saw Sam get an annoyed look on her face. This pleased me. I saw his face drop and a confused frown form on his face. He looked like he was about to question her, but she shooed him away. Carly and I both watched them, along with some of the other students…

I could finally hear what they were saying. "Why are you turning me down?" he asked. I had to admit Jeremy was pretty popular. "I don't want to go on a date with you Jeremy, just let me go talk to my friends," she said trying to walk away. He stood in her path. She shot him another annoyed look. "Just let me go talk to my friends, Jeremy," she said trying to step around him. He blocked her once again.

I felt the anger rise once again. This time, it wasn't because she was flirting with him. I mean why was he being a jerk? Why wouldn't he just let her come sit down with Carly and me?

"You still haven't answered my question," he told her.

"I just don't want to okay?" she said. Almost the entire cafeteria was watching them now. She stepped around him, taking a step. She tried to walk away but he grabbed her by the wrist. The image of last night popped into my mind, but quickly left. I wasn't going to hurt Sam, but now he looked like he was.

"No, tell me why!" he said.

"Let me go," Sam said. Normally she could have punched him out, but we had our bet going on.

"Not until you tell me why," he said.

The anger swelled inside of me. It was too much. He couldn't treat Sam that way. Nobody could treat Sam that way.

I got up. "Freddie what are you-" Carly whispered to me. In an instant I was behind Jeremy. "She said let her go," I said menacingly. He spun around, still not releasing Sam. She gave me a questioning look. "What the heck are you doing?" her eyes seemed to scream at me.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" he said. "If you let her go, then I won't do anything," I answered simply. He smirked. "What if I don't let her go, what are you going to do about it, nerd?" he asked. He squeezed Sam's wrist as if to prove his point. The entire cafeteria was watching us now; all of there faces wide in shock. Carly's mouth hung open.

"This," I said. My fist swung in the air, connecting with his cheek in a punch. His hands opened and Sam's wrist slipped out. She jumped backward as he fell to the ground.

Gasps echoed through the cafeteria. Sam's mouth hung open as her eyes stared into mine. She glanced down at Jeremy who was getting back up, rubbing his cheek.

He swung at me missing, as I ducked. Sam was on the edge of the fight, watching with wide eyes as Jeremy swung at me, missing each time. "Fight!" the cafeteria screamed as they circled around us.

I saw Carly at Sam's side as they watched us fight. He fell to the ground once and I went to Sam. I took her hand and looked at her wrist. The cafeteria watched, no longer screaming fight. I saw the imprint of fingers on her wrist where he had squeezed her. I tasted anger in my mouth. The silence was broken when Sam screamed. "Freddie!" she cried. I turned around to see Jeremy coming at me. I felt a punch in my stomach and stumbled backward for a moment, but regained my balance.

The image of Sam's wrist still stuck in my head and I punched him with such force that I made him bleed. A teacher finally pulled me off of him.

He laid down on the ground looking at me in shock. "If you touch her again then I'll punch your lights out," I said as I was escorted to the office. He went to the nurse's office fist but was later sitting a few feet away from me in the principal's office.

He had a black eye and bruises all over him. His nose had been bleeding, but was now just red. He looked afraid of me. Good, he should be.

"Now Mr. Benson and Mr. Werner, will you tell me how your little fight started?" Principal Franklin asked us. "I don't know I was just talking to Sam and he punched me," Jeremy said. "That's not true, you wouldn't let Sam go," I said, anger in my voice. Principal Franklin raised an eyebrow. "What does Sam have to do with this?" he asked. Jeremy tried to speak but I cut him off. "Sam turned him down and she wouldn't tell him why. He tried to force her to by holding onto her wrist. You can see the imprint of his fingers on her wrist," I said.

Principal Franklin then called in one of the office ladies. "Gertrude, bring Sam Puckett to me,' he said. We all sat in silence for about two minutes. Then the door opened.

Sam stepped in. Principal Franklin's face twisted in shock, but then he shook It off. "You wanted to see me, Principal Franklin?' she asked. She glanced over at Jeremy and I. She glared at Jeremy and gave me a small smile.

"Yes, May I please see your wrist Sam?" he asked. She nodded and showed him her wrist. I saw the imprint of his fingers and felt the anger rise in my chest.

"Thank you, you may go back to class now," he said. She stepped out, not giving us another look.

"There most certainly is the imprint of fingers on her hand, Jeremy you have a weeks detention and a days suspension. Freddie you have a three days detention starting on Monday. "But-" Jeremy started to say. "No buts, You two get to class," he said. Jeremy glared at me as we went to class, but said nothing. I just smirked.


	8. I make a mistake

**Trust me; I know I got my days mixed up. It's still Friday. Freddie had his fight just this morning. Sorry for mixing up the days. Hope you like this chapter!**

_Freddie's POV_

When I got out of the office I had already missed one period. Everyone was in the hall, getting their books for next period. They swarmed around Jeremy and I.

They shot out questions. Some of the kids were patting me on the back. Jeremy seemed to be left out in the cold. Sam was leaning against her locker with a book in her hand. He looked at her and she shot him a glare. Then he looked at me and I narrowed my eyes. He then walked off, leaving Sam alone.

I really wanted to talk to Sam and Carly who were at their lockers. They watched the crowd as they buzzed around me. The bell rang a minute later, saving me from more questions.

They didn't move. I walked over to them. "Hey Freddie," Carly said. Sam said nothing.

"Sup ladies," I said. I glanced at Sam's hand. The imprint had begun to fade, but you could still see it. Anger swelled in me. "It's fine," Sam said, noticing my staring. I nodded. "We better get to class, see yah Freddie," Carly said, tugging on Sam's arm. "Yeah bye Freddie," Sam said. they both turned around and began to walk off. Just then Sam turned around, leaving Carly in her place. She came over to me quickly. "By the way, Thanks," she whispered in my ear. I felt my cheeks get red, but quickly hid it. "Whatever," I said. She then turned around and joined Carly so they could walk back to class.

That day I went over to Carly's. My mom had been out of town this week at her aggressive parenting conference. That's why I was able to be a bad boy.

When I came in Sam and Carly were on the couch watching Girly Cow. Their heads turned as I walked in. "Hey Freddie," Carly said as I made my way over to them.

"Hi Freddie," Sam said as I sat down next to her. "Sup,"

"They have a new episode of Girly Cow coming up next this is a rerun," Carly said as she turned her attention back to the TV.

"Cool,' I said. I focused on Sam for a minute. She glanced over at me and I looked at her wrist. It looked like it had this morning. Not much had changed. I turned my attention to the TV, or tried to. My eyes kept drifting back to Sam's wrist.

"Hey you guys want some of my special lemonade?" Carly asked. "NO!" both Sam and I screamed, jumping out of character. Carly frowned. "I mean no thank you," Sam said. I rolled my eyes.

After watching the new Girly Cow, going to the Groovy Smoothies, and eating some of Spencer's spaghetti taco's it was seven. We were all sitting on the couch, and Spencer was upstairs working on his sculpture.

Sam's phone went off and she opened it. She read the text and snapped it close. 'I have to go you guys," she said. We nodded and she left.

As soon as she left, Carly sat up, and moved closer to me. I glanced at her. She laid her head down on my shoulder. I tensed up, and then relaxed.

"That was really sweet what you did for Sam today," Carly said. "it was nothing, I mean I'd do the same thing for you," I said. She sat up and smiled.

"That's really sweet Freddie, although I must say I like you being a bad boy…"

I felt shock over come me.

"Oh really?" I asked. We were close now. So very close.

"Really,"

I suddenly felt her lips press against mine. I waited for the fireworks, none came. I kept waiting to feel the sparks, yet the only thing I felt were Carly's chapped lips against mine. This kiss was so different than the one I had with Sam…

I was so wrapped up in the kiss that I didn't hear the front door open.

"Am I interrupting something?" an unusually high-pitched voice came from the door. We pulled away and I saw Sam standing at the front door. She fake-smiled. I looked at her eyes. They brimmed with hurt.

"I forgot m-my purse," she said pointing to the blue purse that sat. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt in my chest. We both stared at her as she quickly walked over to it and picked it up. She then walked out the door closing it behind her. We both heard her run down the steps.

Carly buried her head in her hands. "What have I done?" she asked to no one in particular. I stared at her, confused. So many questions ran through my mind.

Why was Sam upset when she saw us kiss? Why did I feel guilty? Why didn't I feel anything when I kissed Carly? Why did it seem I had just made the biggest mistake of my life?

"Carly why-" I started to ask. She looked at me. "She has a crush on you!" she screamed. I jumped, shocked by what she said. "I'm such an awful person; I mean did you see her face? She was crushed! I crushed her! You crushed her! Poor Sam!" Carly screamed, burying her head in her hands once again.

I was so shocked I was speechless. Sam liked me? I mean actually _liked _me? How was that possible? And why did that make me… happy?

"How is that possible?" I asked. Carly looked up. "Oh come on Freddie, it's SO obvious. I mean how could you not know? Granted it took me some time to figure it out, but still!"

I was confused. "Wait, are you saying you _think_ she likes me?" I asked. My heart dropped at the word think.

"I started noticing it a while back and I asked her and she admitted it," she said, still moping.

"When exactly did she tell you?" I asked. "After you saved me from that taco truck," she said. That hadn't been that long ago…

I just gaped and she buried her head in her hands. "I think you should leave," she said. I got up and left without a good bye.


	9. I figure out

_Sam's POV_

I ran down the hallway, tears streaming down my cheeks. I blinked away the tears. I had acted so fake when I went in there and they knew it. I wanted to scream. Why had Carly kissed him? She knew I liked him! Don't be mad Puckett, I mean you really had no chance. I guess I just thought that he wasn't trying to make me mad when he kissed me. I guess I was wrong. He must have been trying to make me mad or not make him look stupid.

I ran down the stairs and into the lobby. "NO RUNNING!" Lewbert's high pitched voice rang as I ran through his precious lobby.

I ran all the way home. This was stupid. I was stupid, so stupid. This bet was stupid. Everything was stupid. I had a tantrum when I got into my room. I threw things and ripped things. It didn't matter; nothing mattered. Everything wad useless, stupid and useless.

I changed into some of my non-girly clothes. I collapsed onto my bed, beating it with my fists. I quit, this bet is stupid and useless. I'll tell him he won.

I was so upset I didn't care, he could win. Why had he stuck up for me today? I looked at my hand where that jerk Jeremy's handprint was. I shuddered. I would have gone on a date with him, but I thought Freddie liked me. Guess I was wrong.

I hadn't been lying when I was talking about those kisses. They weren't special. I felt nothing. It had been like kissing dead fish. I wasn't a tramp or anything for letting them kiss me. I just wanted to see if I felt the sparks I felt with Freddie, the boy who I caught kissing my best friend.

I cried even harder at the image and buried my head in my pillow. I was pathetic. I needed to know how I was going to approach him on Monday. I decided I'd act like I was okay with it, or like it didn't kill me to see them kiss. I wouldn't go to Carly's unless I was asked. I wouldn't go anywhere with them unless I was asked. I didn't want to seem like I was avoiding them. I guess inside I wanted to. I decided I'd be nicer to Freddie, I mean the only reason I was mean to him was because that was my way of flirting. I know, pathetic, but I'm good at it.

After crying for another fifteen minutes I fell asleep. I had the best dream ever: Freddie loved me and not Carly. We were just hanging out together. When I woke up, I cried. Why was it just a dream?

_Freddie's POV_

I didn't go to Carly's the next day. From what I could tell neither did Sam. I wanted to talk to her, yet I didn't see her at all that day. I was so confused. I didn't know if I liked Carly … or Sam. I knew Sam liked me and Carly had kissed me. I think Carly was just wrapped up in the moment.

I debated my feelings all day Saturday and all day Sunday. Then something happened Sunday night.

I was sprawled out on my bed, debating my feelings when I heard a knock on my window. I jumped at the sound. The drapes hung over my window and I pulled them away just in time to see a flash of blonde hair. My heart about leapt out of my chest. Sam. I opened the window and looked around. She was gone.

My heart dropped.

I sighed. Had I imagined the whole thing? Was I that crazy? I then saw a white piece of paper stuck to my window. I picked it up and ripped it open, closing the door as I did.

Written in Sam's signature scrawl was this:

_I quit. You win. _

Was she talking about the bet? I figured so. But, why was she quitting the night before it ended?

Questions buzzed in my head. Then I felt two forces. My heart and my brain were fighting.

Brain: Why are you even thinking about Sam? You love Carly!

Heart: Yeah right! You are totally head over heels for Sam!

Brain: Why on earth would you love her? She's a slob, she's a bully, she's abrasive, aggressive, rude, obnoxious, rambunctious…

Heart: She's also a good friend, she's funny, smart, beautiful… shall I go on?

Brain: But Carly's also funny, smart, and pretty! She's also kind and sweet and…

Heart: …boring.

Brain: "What do you mean 'boring'?"

Heart: "Oh come on! Carly's so predictable! You never get to do anything fun with her! Sam's so unpredictable and creative! It's like a rollercoaster with her. What would a relationship be if everything was so picture perfect?

Brain: A good one?

Heart: "Wrong! You too would get bored with each other so quickly, it wouldn't be fun! Plus there's no spark with Carly.

Brain: What do you mean?

Heart: When you kiss Carly you feel nothing, but when you kiss Sam… Boom goes the dynamite!"

Brain: "That's so…"

Heart: "…true."

Brain: "Well, yeah."

That was it they were quiet. I had finally made up my mind. I didn't love Carly. I loved Sam.


	10. Now what?

_Freddie's POV_

I was in one of the biggest messes of my life. Number one, I was in love with Sam Puckett, the girl who made my life a living hell every chance she got. Number two, she had seen me kissing Carly. Number three, because I had gotten a note from her yesterday, which said I won. You know Sam has to be upset if she let me win. And Number four, because as hard as I try, I can not get her out of my head.

It was Monday; I had to face Sam today. I know, I like her and she likes me. But I can't just walk up to her and tell her, I was caught kissing her best friend! Why is nothing simple?

I walked through the halls toward Carly and Sam who were talking. They didn't see me and soon I was close enough to hear what they were saying.

"It's cool," Sam said.

"Sam you don't understand, I got wrapped up in the moment…"

"It's fine, I didn't have a chance or ever will, you two are made for each other,"

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" Carly said, throwing her hands up in the air. She then turned around and left. Sam sighed and turned back to her locker. I noticed she was acting sweet, and wasn't mad at Carly. I knew it was about me, might as well get this over with…

"Hi Sam," I as I walked up behind her. The bet had ended this morning and she had forfeited, or at least I thought she did.

She was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and khaki pants. Her gray sneakers were planted firmly on the ground. Her hair hung in her face in an unruly mess. Just the way I liked it. She finally looked like…Sam.

She spun around on her heels. "Oh, hi Freddie," she said. Freddie? What did she mean …Freddie? Usually it was Freddork or Freducation or Frederly.

We stood there for a moment in awkward silence. I figured now was the time to tell her the truth, about Carly and I. We were friends and always would be. Then I decided I'd tell her I knew. I looked into her eyes as they met mine. I could see a trace of sadness in her entrancing irises. "Sam, I know-" I tried to say. I was interrupted by the bell.

"There's the bell, see yah later Freddie," Sam said. She closed her locker and with one more look at me she left clutching her books to her chest.

_Sam's POV_

I walked away. The last place I wanted to be was there. He said he knew. Stupid Carly.

Why'd she have to tell him? I mean she already had him, was she just trying to make me look more pathetic? I called him Freddie. I vowed that I had to be nice to him and not 'flirt'. He and Carly were the perfect couple, and I needed to get over him. It was just so hard.

I didn't go to class, I went into the bathroom, I needed to plan what I was going to do with Freddie around. I couldn't just start crying and I couldn't flirt with him. I'd just be nice. I didn't want to be nice, but I felt it was the only way. It was the only way not to stare at him, or get lost in his eyes, his big, warm, kind, brown eyes. UGH I've got to stop doing that or else it'll only make this harder.

I thought about last night when I'd left him the note. I hoped he hadn't seen me, but I had the feeling he had. I decided I'd let him win and I'd announce my loss on iCarly tomorrow. I'd say I lost because I uh, punched a nerd or something. Yeah that'd do.

After I heard the bell ring for the next period I took a deep breath and went to my locker. Carly didn't talk to me. Good, I didn't want to hear what she had to say.


	11. I know

**Wow seventy reviews! Ya know what would be awesome? If I got more! Maybe I could make it longer…**

_Freddie's POV_

I was in trouble. I had tried to tell Sam I knew, but the bell rang. What now? Lunch would be extremely awkward. I knew it. I had to talk to Carly. I REALLY needed to talk to Sam. When? Where? The questions haunted me as I went to lunch. I stepped into the cafeteria. Indistinct voices rang around me. I looked toward where Carly, Sam and I usually sat. I expected to see Carly, who was there everyday. I needed to talk to her alone.

I felt my heart pick up pace as I saw who was sitting there. Sam.

I took a deep breath and walked over to the table, sitting down uncomfortably. Sam looked up from her lunch.

She said nothing and neither did I. Awkwardness hung in the air. We stared at each other in silence. Her blue eyes were unreadable, for the first time in days. I wanted so badly to know what she was thinking. I studied her, now noticing something. Her eyes were blood-shot, and deep bags hung under them. A pang of guilt came over me. Did I cause it?

She gave me a bored expression, and looked back down at her food, poking at her peas with her fork.

I finally decided to tell her I knew, for the second time.

"Sam I know," I said. She looked up, a sad look in her eyes. It killed me. "Carly?" she asked. I nodded. She sighed, looking to the side. Nobody was listening, thankfully. She avoided my eyes, I could tell. "I figured she'd say after I interrupted your moment," she said. I wanted to tell her that I wished Carly wasn't the one I kissed, that it had been her, but not now. It wasn't the right time, the right place… A question popped into my head. I opened my mouth, and the question came out.

"Sam, how…" I started to ask. Her eyes suddenly flicked up. They stared into mine. There was so much sadness and heartache in them. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and tell her I wasn't in love with Carly, but I knew I couldn't. Too many people…

"Don't ask, I don't know," she said her voice with an icy tone in it. I felt a gust of wind and looked at the cafeteria door to see Carly step in. Sam sighed once again.

She got up, taking her tray with her. I watched her, not wanting her to go. "Sam, please stay,' I said, my voice almost pleading.

"No," her voice was cold and the word sent shivers down my spine and hurt my heart. She walked away.


	12. She likes the bad boy, I like the dork

_Sam's POV _

I had to leave. I had to get away from the madness. It was too much. I put my tray on someone's table as I headed toward the door. I had to leave. Now.

I walked out the opposite doors to avoid Carly. She had told me that the kiss was meaningless. I wondered how that was possible. I wondered how she could play Freddie like that and then turn around and tell him I liked him. How could she treat him like that? How could she treat me like that?

My anger grew as I walked out the doors. I looked up at the sky. It was dark gray. Why had she kissed him? She had told me she had gotten wrapped up in the moment. I wondered if that happened a lot.

I couldn't believe she kissed him. How could she? She didn't deserve him. She didn't deserve his kisses, or his hugs, or even his smiles. She didn't deserve to have his perfect warm, brown eyes look into hers lovingly. She didn't.

But did I?

I wasn't sure, I thought I would be a better girlfriend then Carly, but then again our standards are different.

I tried to shake the unnerving question out of my mind. I shouldn't be mad at Carly, should I? I mean we all knew it was bound to happen, her and Freddie kissing. Heck, it had already happened.

But she didn't have the right to do it over and over and over again.

I moaned as I looked up at the sky. I hated being jealous, but I couldn't help it.

I tried to tell myself that nothing was happening between them. By what I could tell, she liked Bad boy Freddie. I hated bad boy Freddie.

I liked the dorky Freddie. I liked the Freddie that said five, four, three, two, before every iCarly. I liked the Freddie who wore dorky clothes and sometimes talked in Spanish. I liked the Freddie who had given up that cool sea trip to Missy so I'd be happy. I liked the Freddie who I played pranks on and picked on. I liked the Freddie who had kissed me that cold January night.

I liked the _real_ Freddie.

Carly liked the bad boy Freddie. She liked the care-free Freddie who couldn't give you a straight answer. She liked the cool Freddie who didn't like technical things. She liked Freddie for some one he wasn't.

This made me furious. She only kissed him because he was a bad boy.

I went to my house with angry thoughts crowding my head. When I saw that my mother was passed out on the floor, I turned around and went to the Groovy Smoothie. I stayed there until school ended, sucking down smoothies faster than you could say Hob knockers.

_Freddie's POV_

Carly came up to me, sitting down. "Where's Sam?"

"She was here a minute ago, I told her I knew she liked me, she saw you and took off. Carly's face suddenly had a guilty look to it. she buried her face in her hands like she had Friday night.

"Oh no! She probably hates me!" she said, her voice muffled. I knew I should have comforted Carly, but the only thing I could think about was Sam. Then a question popped into my mind.

"Why'd you kiss me?" I asked.

Her head shot up, her muffled cries silencing. Her face lit up in shock. "I…uh… got wrapped up in the moment," she answered. I raised and eyebrow. "Really, Carly?" I asked. I didn't think she liked me, I just didn't think that was it, something told me she was lying.

"Okay fine, I like you as a bad boy!" she said so fast I only caught half of it. I felt my eyes go wide with shock.

"I wasn't thinking and I got wrapped up in the moment," she added as an after thought.

"So you like me as a bad boy?" I asked, still not believing it.

she nodded. "Does Sam only like me because I was a bad boy?" I asked, my heart sinking. "No, she liked you WAY before that," she said.

"That's so… weird,' I said, forgetting about Sam leaving for a moment. "What?" she asked, forgetting also. "You like me as a bad boy and Sam likes me as a nerd," I said, thinking if anything it would be reversed. She gave me a guilty look, reminding me. Just then the bell rang, signaling next period. I was tempted to go see if I could catch up with Sam, but I went to class, thinking about her for the rest of the day.


	13. The Fire Escape: Part One

_Sam's POV_

It went back to my house for reasons unknown to me. I was even talking to myself. Now I KNEW I was upset, because that is one thing that Puckett's don't do. But then again Puckett's don't cry, yet I had broken that rule also. I really didn't care.

I walked in to find my mom still passed out on the couch. I rolled my eyes. Didn't she have a job to go to? Ha. Yeah I didn't even believe myself when I said that.

I went upstairs to my room. It wasn't very nice. My room had dull gray walls and an off-white carpet. Other than a bed and a dresser, there was no furniture. The only thing that stood out was a pillow that Carly had got me (yeah I know, lame gift). It was a fluffy purple pillow that sat on my bed. I fell on my bed, man I was tired.

I tried to sleep, but it didn't come. I sighed, waiting for the painful memories hit me. Sure enough, they did. The image of Carly and Freddie kissing made a tear roll down my cheek, I know, pathetic, right?

But still, I shouldn't feel bad for the nub, yet I do. I shouldn't even like the door, yet I was head over heels. I grabbed my purple pillow and screamed into it. Why me? I looked at my dresser. On the digital clock the numbers 3:47 gleamed in bright red.

I rolled over on my back, gazing up at the white ceiling. I hated my room. I hated my house. I hated my school. I hated my heart, for even getting myself into this. I hated my life overall. It sucked. And Freddie thought he had it bad. I may make his life a living hell, but at least he can get away from me. My life is a living hell every day.

Right now, it seemed flames burned around me.

A neglectful mother, a backstabbing friend, a boy I'd never get, and a jank life to tie it together. I moaned. I closed my eyes, letting memories run in my head. Every detail seemed magnified, as if I couldn't see them.

I remembered the kiss.

The image of Freddie sitting out on the fire escape, sulking in his plastic chair haunted me like a bad dream, yet this was my best. I remembered feeling so guilty, so bad for him. I remembered apologizing, then talking about how stupid everyone acted over their sacred first kiss. Back then I couldn't have cared less. I mean come on, it was just a kiss!

But now I felt as though it was sacred, the image of his lips on mine faded as the next one appeared. Oh yes, I remembered this one quite well.

I remembered the girl's choice dance. Gibby had a girlfriend and I was dateless. I already had a crush on Freddie, although it wasn't quite so obvious. I went to the Groovy Smoothie. I saw Carly dancing with Freddie and my heart dropped. I turned, walking back out, the pain to much. I looked back one more time, to make sure it wasn't some terrible nightmare. It wasn't. I walked back to my house, to cry into my pillow for an hour.

I wish I would have realized then that Freddie didn't love me, or ever would. Would it be different if Carly wasn't around? No, I decided it wouldn't be. Trying to get rid of Carly was ridiculous, and even though she had stabbed me in the back, I knew she felt awful. She liked the bad boy Freddie, so I knew she _had_ been telling the truth.

I wanted to be mad at her, yet I couldn't. This was so stupid. I looked at the clock. 4:00.

I screamed into my pillow. I hit my bed, having a tantrum. I did this whenever I was upset and my room usually paid the price.

More memories popped into my head. I remembered when Freddie had given up that trip so Missy could have it. She was such a skunk bag. He was so sweet.

I remembered when we came up with that plan to make sure Carly stayed a Bridgeway. We didn't want her going to that snobby Briarwood school. They were all didn't want our best friend to leave us. I remembered convincing him that if she stayed then he would have a higher chance of her falling I love with him. I hadn't liked him then, but I remembered enjoying doing that with him.

Then there was when he pushed her out of the way of the taco truck. I remembered how he looked so lifeless, laying there in the street. I remembered screaming as he did it. She would have been fine, or fine-ish, right?

I shuddered. I still had nightmares about it.

I didn't see him when he wasn't well enough to go to school. I didn't want to see him hurt, I was afraid I would cry, like I had when it hit him- but I was the only one who knew that.

I was still competing for the title of Ultimate Ninja Assassin. I hid behind the potted plant in the hall, waiting to attack. Carly came out of Freddie's apartment and told me shakily that she had kissed Freddie. After she went inside I ran home, forgetting about the battle at hand. I should have realized it then, yet I was still fooling myself…

I felt a pang of hurt in my heart, as I turned over and looked at the clock once again. 4:17. Wow, time goes by fast…

I wondered what would happen now. Would we all makeup? Would Freddie never want to see me again? Would it always be awkward? Would we never speak again? I didn't know. I hated not knowing.

It was a perfect triangle. Freddie loved Carly. I loved Freddie.

When Freddie acted like a bad boy, Carly liked him.

Then a perfectly horrific thought popped into my head.

What if Freddie… became a bad boy?

Would he do that, so he could get Carly? I figured he would. I couldn't be his friend if that happened. I couldn't stand Freddie like that. The only times I enjoyed him being a bad boy was when he stuck up for me, and when we kissed.

I thought about the kiss. He had only been trying to make me mad, yet I stared at him like an idiot. I was just so…shocked.

I guess I thought he was trying to cover it up when he said he wanted to humor me.

Why was I so stupid?

I screamed into my pillow again. Stupid, stupid stupid!

I suddenly hear someone stomping up the stairs. Oh no, I did not want to deal with mom when she was hung over.

"Quit screaming! My head hurts! Don't make me…" her angry voice shouted at me as she banged on my locked door. I got up quietly, backing away from the door. I grabbed my back pack, slinging it over my shoulder. I knew she wouldn't hurt me, but she still scared me. I opened the window, sliding down the pole. I could still hear her banging on my door.

When I felt the ground under my feet, I took off. I sprinted down the street. A dozen trashy houses with bear bottles on the lawn raced past me as I ran. I didn't stop until I was a good four blocks away.

I stopped, panting. Where would I stay? I had nowhere to go. I couldn't go to Groovy Smoothies, I might run into Carly and Freddie. I couldn't go to Carly's for obvious reasons. I decided to go to the only place where I felt safe. The place I hid from everyone. Nobody knew how much time I spent there, but it held my favorite memory. Why shouldn't I?

The sky was a darker gray than before. I walked all the way to Bushwell Plaza. I climbed up the fire escape, reading the levels. I finally got to 5b **(A/N I don't know if that's their floor number, but just go with it,)** where Carly, Spencer, and Freddie lived. I finally reached it, the fire escape where my best memory was. The white plastic chair still stood in the corner.

I sat down, settling into the plastic chair. I looked at my watch. 4:57.

I put my backpack on the floor of the fire escape. I laid my head back, gazing up at the dark gray sky. I surprisingly wasn't hungry; I was filled up on smoothies.

Thunder boomed in the distance. I groaned. Great. I sat there for about two hours, unmoving. Thoughts slowly left my head. My eyes slowly closed. I drifted into a deep sleep.


	14. The Fire Escape: Part Two

_Freddie's POV_

As soon as the bell rang I was out the door. I walked at a fast pace. I needed to talk to Sam.

I went to the Groovy Smoothie first. T-bo said she had been their earlier, just thirty minutes before me in fact. I thought I'd go over to her house, but decided not to. I wasn't sure if I wanted to meet her mother. I laid down on my bed, trying not to think about Sam. It was around four.

I stared up at my ceiling. Memories flooded my head. Thoughts crowded my mind. I quickly got a headache. I tried to take a nap, but Sam kept sneaking her way into my mind. I finally did fall asleep, only to dream about her.

I was sulking in my plastic chair. Why did Sam say she'd never kissed anyone? It was a lie, right? I mean, did she do that just for me?

A suddenly heard a knock on the window and I looked up. Sam stood on the other side of the window, an expecting look on her face. I motioned for her to come out and she stepped out, sitting on the ledge of the window.

We exchanged hellos and she apologized. Then she said something that surprised me.

"It's so stupid,"

"What?"

"How people get so freaked out over their first kiss,"

"So you really weren't lying, you've really never kissed anyone?"

"Nope," she said popping her lips on the 'p'. "Sometimes I wish I could just get it out of the way."

"Yeah I know me too," I agreed.

"Right?" she said. "You know, just so I could stop worrying about it." she added.

"Yeah."

I had a really stupid idea; in fact it was so stupid I laughed.

"What?" she questioned.

"Nothing, it's stupid,"

"Tell me!" she said, her voice demanding.

"No, it's dumb-"

"Say it!"

"Okay, I was just going to say…"

"…that we should kiss?"

My eyes got big. Was I that obvious? She read me like a book! I gulped and avoided her eyes.

"You're going to break my arm now, right?

"No," she answered simply.

"Well, should we, Just to get it over with?"

"Just to get it over with," she said getting closer. My heart picked up pace.

"Just to get it over with," I agreed.

"And we swear to go right back to hating each other after it's over with,"

" totally, and we never tell anyone about it,"

"Never,"

I stared into her blue eyes for a minute. They shimmered in the moonlight. The silence was awkward, so she broke it.

"Well…lean,"

My pear pod was playing. I could hear the music.

_I don't know if I'm gonna change. Wasting time and another day…_

We both leaned in and I planted my lips on hers. Surprised by how wonderfully perfect they felt. I figured it was in my head, so I ignored it, or tried to.

_I keep running away, even from the good things._

_I keep running away even from the good things. _

We pulled apart. I opened my eyes to see her staring back at me.

"That was um…"

"…nice," she said.

"Yeah, nice,"

"Good…work,"

"Thank you, you too,"

She got up then, turning around.

"Hey," I said. Her blonde hair flew as she turned around.

"I hate you," I said in a loving tone.

She scoffed. "Hate you too," she said. Then she left.

The dream ended then, I woke up, sitting up. I moaned. I had to see her, we had to get this straightened out. Hopefully she didn't hate me.

I looked at my phone. _8:00._

I decided to go to the fire escape. I heard a boom of thunder. Wow the rain was really coming down…

I pulled away the drapes, I was about to forget about it when I caught sight of the plastic chair. In it sat the girl of my dreams (literally). I could see she was asleep, and I wondered how that was possible as the thunder boomed.

I cleared my throat as my heart beat quickened. I wasn't about to let her stay out there. I opened the window. I stepped out, getting soaked. I walked over to her, it was pretty cold.

I picked up her back pack and quickly out it inside, not wanting to have to come back and get it. I went back over to her, praying she wouldn't wake up.

I picked her up bridal-style. She did nothing but mumble in her sleep. She shifted, getting adjusted to my arms. I felt hers wrap around my neck, sending shocks through my body. I smiled and brought her inside. I silently prayed my mom wouldn't come in.

I didn't want to get the bed wet and I wanted her to be in some dry clothes. I wasn't a pervert or anything and mom sure couldn't do it, so I decided to wake her up, praying once again.

Please God don't let her leave; please don't let her hurt me, please…

I somehow sat down. I didn't want to wake her up, but we were both soaking wet.

"Sam," I whispered. Her face twitched, but then went back to the same blank expression.

"Sam," I whispered again. This time her eyes opened sleepily. "Freddie," she said, mostly asleep. "Wake up Sam," I said. She yawned, then saw where she was. She slid her arms from my neck and got up. She looked at the window, then back at me. She was half-asleep, I could tell. "Don't even think about it, Sam," I said. She grunted. I got up and went over to my dresser. I pulled out one of my t-shirts and a pair of shorts. I put them in Sam's hands.

"Change into these, in there, don't try anything," I said. She smirked and then frowned, looking toward the window. I raised an eyebrow and she sighed, going into my bathroom. I went into my closet and changed into a T-shirt and shorts also. I came out to find that the window wasn't open, and the bathroom door was still closed.

I sat down on my bed, waiting for Sam.

A second later the bathroom door opened and Sam stepped out. she was dry now and was wearing my clothes, which made me smile. She looked at the window once again. She took a step towards it. "Sam," I said in a warning tone. No way was she going to leave.

She sighed once again and made her way over to the bed, sitting down beside me on the end of it. We sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. We both stared straight ahead, not looking at each other. I glanced over at her once to see her eyes getting heavy. I had been sleeping for four hours and even I was tired.

A minute later I felt something on my shoulder. I looked to see Sam had her head on my shoulder. I smiled. "Thanks Fredward," she said as she drifted into a deep sleep. I sat there, Sam asleep on my shoulder. I looked at the clock for a moment, seeing it was now nine.

I pulled Sam into my lap, stroking her hair, she smiled in her sleep. I did the same only awake. I felt sleep overcome me and ended up falling backward, Sam coming with me.

My eyes shot open and I held my breath, yet she was still asleep. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her. Then I fell into a blissful sleep with Sam in my arms.

**Okay this is SO not my best chapter. I am still trying to figure out an exciting ending, so I might not update for a while. I know it's getting a little boring. Sorry, I'll try to think of something, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. The Next Day and Epilogue

**Okay, I was looking through my stories, and I decided to make an ALTERNATE ENDING! I hope you like it.**

_Sam's POV_

I woke up surprisingly comfortable. Then I felt panic overcome me. This was NOT my room. I looked around to see I was in Freddie's room. How did I get here? Last night suddenly filled my head. Oh no. I had to get out of here and fast. It was Tuesday anyway. What if his mom came in? I would die and so would he! I didn't want to talk to him. He was just being a good friend last night.

I felt a little relieved that he still wanted to be my friend. At least that was good. I shifted, noticing he had his arms wrapped around me. His face hardened and he pulled me tighter. I wouldn't have minded if we were like a couple and I wasn't in an awkward spot with him.

I looked at the clock. 7:32 School started at eight. I had to go, before he woke up.

I tried to break free once again. This time his eyes opened. He yawned and I felt his arms loosen the slightest bit. This was my chance. I broke from his grip, practically jumping off the bed. I was about to make a break for it when I felt Freddie grab my wrists and pull me backward. Whoa! When did he get so strong?

"Freddie let me go!" I yelled. "No, Sam!" he said. I tried to break free but he had a death grip on my wrists. He had gotten up. I spun around, facing him. His hands stayed on my wrists.

"Freddie, please just let me go!" I said half pleading half begging.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Let me go!" I yelled making a final attempt to escape. He held me firmly.

"Sam, will you please just listen to me?!?"

I stopped squirming. "Fine, but I already know what you're going to say." Freddie rolled his eyes, and sighed. He pulled me back onto the bed, letting me sit down. He still had my wrists in his grip though. "Sam, I-I thought you were trying to make me mad when you were talking about the kiss." he began.

"So I didn't think anything of this kiss, except that it was low of you." I looked down.

"But, after Carly kissing me, and getting your note I realized..." he drifted off and again and I looked up at him, my eyes burning into his.

"That I feel the same way." I felt my breath catch in my throat. Was he serious? He better not be lying to mama....

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. It was weird, for the first time ever I was speachless. Me, Sam Puckett, was speachless.

"Sam, seeing you at the table killed me, but it wasn't the right time, or the right place to tell you, and I'm really sorry..." I suddenly put my hand up to him mouth. He looked at me, confused.

"Will you cut it with the sap Benson?" I asked, but I was smiling as I said it.

His reply was muffled, so I let took my hand off his mouth, raising my eyebrows in question.

"So, Princess Puckett, would you by any chance honor with me with the privalige of being your boyfriend?" he asked, smirking.

I grabbed him by the collar. "What did I say about the sap?" I asked menacingly, although I couldn't help the curves of my mouth bending upward.

He got closer. "I don't know, I was too busy getting lost in your eyes." I rolled my eyes. "Seriously? You're making this sound like one of those cheesy romance movies Carly makes us watch."

"Oh come on, you know you like it." he teased. I smirked and pulled him in, kissing him roughly on the lips. He smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around me. A second later we pulled away, grinning at each other dumbly.

"You, me, a movie, tomorrow?" he asked. I put on my pretend thinking face, still not letting go of his collar. "Ok, but you're paying." He smiled. "I wouldn't expect any less." I smirked, and he pecked me on the cheek. "We have to tell Carly." he said, as an after thought. I groaned. "Don't remind me." I pulled him off the bed. "Come on dork, we might as well get it over with." he smirked again and we headed out the door, not even caring how we looked.

**Epilogue:**

A lot of people gave us weird looks as I pulled Freddie all the way to school, but as soon as we got to school I let go. We had found Carly, and she had squealed with delight when we told her, squeezing us both until we couldn't breathe. Everyone seemed happy for us, except for Reuben and Shannon. The funny thing is, a week later they got together.

On the next iCarly, I announced my loss, gritting my teeth as I did. I hated losing, but Freddie's bright smile made my eyes light up, so I was able to bare through it. We also announced that Freddie and I were dating. It turned out it was our most viewed show in iCarly history and thousands of comments spilled in about Freddie and I. Turns out we even had a pet name, 'Seddie' It's not really half bad...

That night, after the show Carly was in the kitchen and Freddie and I were on the couch, Freddie's arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"This is so insane." I said, my thoughts spilling out of my head.

"Yeah, but I like it." Freddie squeezed my shoulders, making an electric shock run through my shoulders. I smiled at the plesant sensation.

"Me too." I settled into the couch, putting my head on Freddie's shoulder as Carly came in and sat down, giving us a Pepi cola-which we shared.

I could tell, this was going to be insanely awesome.

**Wow, I like the alternate ending SO much better. How about you guys? Review and Tell me!**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie.**


End file.
